Lienzos Negros
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Pintar había sido su terapia. Pintar fue su don. Justin comenzaba a pensar que era una maldición.


_**N/A:** Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto, es un regalo de un pequeño Amigo Invisible que hice con unas amigas. He tomado la idea por un comentario que hizo ella sobre un prompt (de otro evento) que realmente había querido leer. Espero no decepcionarte y que también me tengas paciencia. He de advertir que éste capitulo no esta beteado, así que cualquier error ups, pero mi hermosa beta ya me ha dicho que me echará una manita con ello después de esto. Sobre aviso no hay engaño._

 _Sin mas demora aquí esta el regalo para... **Druida**!_

::

* * *

 ** _Lienzos Negros_**

* * *

::

Pintar se había vuelto su escape. Su terapia para las pesadillas que acechaban por la noche. El método para alejar el recuerdo de una guerra que deseaba olvidar.

Justin Finch-Fletchley estaba recargado contra el marco de la única ventana en la habitación, viendo como Ernie caminaba de un lado al otro soltando ese absurdo discurso sobre poner en orden su vida.

—¿Ya terminaste? Ni siquiera mi madre se queja tanto —comentó mientras dejaba salir el humo por una de las rendijas de la ventana.

—Si tu madre viera cómo vives, te aseguro que dejaría de pagarte todo esto y te haría regresar a su casa —murmuró Ernie mientras hacía a un lado una caja semivacía de pizza.

Justin le restó importancia a su comentario con un ligero movimiento de mano, apagó el cigarrillo, se estiró y acercó a su amigo para sentarse en el sillón su cuerpo hundiéndose un poco en él.

—Que tú seas un maniático de la limpieza, no implica que mi departamento sea un basurero.

Y no lo era, tal vez el piso que ocupaba era un pequeño caos, pero era su caos organizado. Tenía su colchón para dormir, la ropa necesaria, comida para cada día, pinturas, lienzos, herramientas y cigarrillos — _benditos cigarrillos—._ ¿Qué más podía pedir?

—Dejemos de hablar de mí y dime ¿cómo te va en el flamante trabajo de auror?

Ernie parecía debatirse entre seguir con su discurso y cambiar de tema pero se decidió por lo último, bien sabía que Justin tenía su peculiar forma de pensar.

—Bueno, todo ha estado muy movido. ¿Haz leído El Profeta? —ante la negativa del otro continuó— Todos están vueltos locos, ya son seis ataques en estos últimos meses, han querido mantenerlo confidencial, pero tampoco pueden tener a las personas en total ignorancia…

Justin negó con la cabeza. Todos sabían lo que la ignorancia había acarreado en ocasiones anteriores. Ojalá y esta vez fueran más inteligentes para prevenir a los demás.

—¿Y qué se supone que hace ese tipo? Porque es sólo uno, ¿verdad?

—No puedo decirte nada, sólo lo mismo que El Profeta ha publicado. Se ha llevado todo el caso con extrema cautela, todo es confidencial… Pero no te preocupes, estás a salvo en tu buhardilla —le empujó levemente con el hombro distrayendolo un poco del tema.

—Aburrido… —murmuró mientras se ponía de pie de un salto—. Aprovecharé que estás aquí, Susan no ha podido venir y necesito una opinión de mi trabajo. Tendré que conformarme con la tuya —miró por encima del hombro a Ernie que hacía un mohín ofendido por su comentario mientras le seguía a la otra habitación.

—No entiendo, Justin. Si tienes una habitación… ¿Por qué duermes en un colchón en medio de la sala?

—Mi arte necesita su propio espacio, así de simple—. Escuchó el resoplido de su compañero mientras comenzaba a sacar algunos lienzos.

Durante sus años en Hogwarts nunca pasó por su mente que en un futuro se dedicaría a _eso._ Tuvo que estar tras un escritorio para darse cuenta que la ansiedad y el ahogo de estar en un espacio cerrado era mas de lo que podía soportar. Se había sentido inútil por no poder hacer algo tan sencillo. Sus padres no presionaron, ellos no habían vivido una guerra ni la persecución así que le dieron su espacio. Un año sabático para que despejara su mente y decidiera qué hacer con su vida.

Fue durante ese tiempo que se dedicó a pensar qué quería, sus TIMOS le daban buenas opciones, pero ninguna que realmente le llamara la atención. Después de un tiempo comenzó a pintar, con el simple motivo de hacer algo con su tiempo libre. Nunca imaginó que algo tan sencillo como eso se convertiría en el trabajo de su vida. Había comenzado a acumular pinturas, las cuales él clasificaba de dos maneras: las que eran para los demás y las que eran para él.

Las de los demás eran aquellas pinturas que mostraban cosas entendibles: un paisaje, un objeto, un algo. Susan había visto precisamente esas en una de sus visitas, y sin pedir permiso se las llevó, regresando a los días con la noticia de que había alguien interesado en un par de ellas. Las otras, las suyas, eran aquellas que Justin nombraba sus _Lienzos_ _negros._ Resultado de sus noches de insomnio e hiperactividad, de algún mal sueño y ansias casi catárticas que gritaban por salir de alguna manera. Eso eran esas pinturas, trazos abstractos sin sentido alguno, simplemente pinceladas realizadas en un momento de crisis. Y al igual que sus momentos de crisis, se mantenían ocultas, lejos de otros ojos que no fueran los suyos.

Pero al igual que los secretos estos tienen que salir a la luz en algún momento.

—Susan había dicho que vendría para llevárselos y ver si en un mes o dos montábamos una exposición— comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo que dejaba los cuadros a su lado, más al no recibir respuesta giró un poco para ver a Ernie.

—Esos no son para ver. Los que te quiero mostrar son éstos.

Mcmilan por otro lado, se veía tenso y serio con tres lienzos frente a él. Justin los reconocía, fueron hechos medio año atrás, cada uno le había dejado una sensación de vacío al ser terminado.

—Deja eso, Ernie. Ya se que son malos y sin sentido, no les hagas caso. Sólo saqué el estrés en ellos—. Tomó su varita y comenzó a levitar las pinturas seleccionadas.

—¿Haz hablado con alguien, Justin?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, bajó los cuadros y observó mejor a su amigo. Ernie no se veía para nada relajado como hace unos momentos, podía ver como apretaba la mandíbula y la forma en que abría y cerraba sus manos en puños. Justin comenzó a preocuparse.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? Ya se que son feos pero...—trató de bromear pero la mirada que le dirigió Ernie le hizo callar.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Justin. ¿Con quién has estado hablando?

—Espera, espera —levantó las manos para indicarle a su amigo que le dejara hablar—. No tengo idea de que diablos me estás hablando, Ernie.

Al parecer sus palabras debieron de sonar realmente sinceras, ya que su expresión cambió de molestia a una de preocupación; lo cual tampoco le estaba agradando para nada.

Ernie tomó un poco de aire y dio un vistazo a los lienzos cerca de él. Justin esperó pacientemente a que se dignara a explicarle el por que de su actitud.

—La fecha… ¿esta es la fecha de cuando los pintaste?

—Sí, hace ya un poco mas de medio año…¿Qué diablos te está pasando? Si es una broma no me esta causando nada de gracia—. Se colocó frente a su amigo cruzándose de brazos, aunque más que enfado era preocupación al no entender que había puesto a Ernie de esa manera.

—Lo siento, sólo que… podría jurar que…

Ernie ahora si parecía algo afectado, no despegaba la vista de sus pinturas. Justin se acercó un poco más para verlas. No había nada de diferente, los mismos pincelazos y las mismas manchas de pintura sin sentido.

—Me estas preocupando, Ernie. Creo que mejor vamos a sentarnos, tanto trabajo ya te esta afectando—. Y aunque quiso tratar de despejar un poco la tensión parecía que la había aumentado.

—¿Confías en mi, Justin?

Parecía que Ernie había elegido ese día para hacerle preguntas sin sentido alguno. Pero bueno, no quería alterar más a su amigo con algún comentario que lo pusiera peor. Tal vez sería buena idea encontrar la forma de relajarlo un poco.

—Por supuesto que sí, Ernie. Somos amigos después de todo.

—Bien. Te voy a pedir que lo hagas en este momento.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar las tres pinturas, ante la mirada atenta de Justin, quien trataba de encontrarle algo de lógica a todo esto.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo a la central de aurores.

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. Ante lo extraño de la situación, Justin no pudo hacer algo mejor que comenzar a reír de forma nerviosa viendo a Ernie.

—De acuerdo, creo que ya te has divertido suficiente, Ernie. Juro que tendré un poco mas de orden aquí pero ya corta esto.

Ernie no estaba riendo, eso era mala señal, muy mala a su parecer. Le miraba fijamente y se veía inquieto, moviendo la varita entre sus dedos.

—Hablo en serio, Justin. Por favor, sólo vamos. Confía en mí y te explicaré todo.

~OoO~

Ernie miraba la reacción de cada uno de los presentes en la sala. Todas las pruebas frente a ellos. Harry estaba a un lado de Marcus Ronnington, el jefe de Aurores, ambos con la mirada entre uno de los cuadros que él había llevado y la fotografía mágica de la primera víctima.

—Bueno, debo decir que es algo perturbador, pero cabe la posibilidad de que sea una coincidencia ¿no?

Esa había sido la voz de Alicia Spinnet, su compañera de equipo, mientras al igual que los demás observaba atentamente las similitudes.

—Una coincidencia, sí. ¿Pero tres? No lo creo, algo tiene que ver ese muchacho en todo esto. ¿De donde dices conocerle, Mcmillan?

—Es un compañero de Hogwarts, compartimos curso. Harry y los Weasley también lo conocen. —El mencionado se giró para verles y asentir un momento antes de volver a observar las pinturas.

Francis Sommer, el auror que había hecho la pregunta, le miraba con suspicacia. Tal vez para él no era motivo suficiente para confiar en alguien, pero Ernie conocía a Justin y metería las manos al fuego por él sin dudarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que debe haber una explicación para ello, jefe.

—Eso lo decidiremos después de interrogarlo. Spinnet necesitaremos una orden para veritaserum en caso de que se niegue a cooperar; Sommer, quiero el historial del chico ahora; Mcmillan y Potter quiero que vayan, hablen con él a ver que pueden averiguar. Los estaré observando y entraré cuando lo vea conveniente. Muévanse.

Todos salieron ante la indicación de su superior. Ernie sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y vio a Harry a su lado: tranquilo, aunque con ese aire pensativo que tenía al trabajar en un caso.

—No te preocupes, debe haber una explicación a esto. Justin no es del tipo de meterse en problemas, parece más del tipo pacífico: como los _hippies_.

—Bueno, que no te escuche decirlo o se ofenderá por el concepto que tienes de él. Pero en serio, Harry: Justin no tiene nada que ver, tal vez sólo es paranoia por todo el caso y…—Se detuvo al ver a su compañero negar con la cabeza.

—No es paranoia, Ernie. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que los patrones coinciden… Alguna razón debe haber, pero nos aseguraremos de demostrar que él no tiene que ver algo de manera directa.

Con esas ultimas palabras ambos entraron al cuarto donde estaba Justin quien, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se puso de pie con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo, Ernie? Potter, ¿tu serías tan gentil de decirme: por qué me tienen aquí? —dirigió una mala mirada a su amigo para ignorarlo y centrarse en Harry—. Estoy cansado, tengo hambre y necesito un cigarrillo. Y si no es mucha molestia una jodida explicación.

Conforme iba hablando, Justin había ido subiendo el tono de voz. Aunque realmente no le importó en el momento, simplemente quería saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Si era una broma, alguien terminaría convertido en canario y lo tendría de adorno en su ventana.

—Tranquilo, Justin. Vamos a sentarnos y podremos explicarte algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Con un resoplido Justin se dejó caer en la silla cruzándose de brazos mientras Ernie y Potter se sentaban frente a él. Comenzó a mover su pie ansioso, como deseaba un cigarrillo, más le valía a Ernie comprarle unos en los próximos minutos o iba a estar realmente enojado.

—Ernie no te dijo nada porque primero debía hablar con nosotros y el jefe de aurores, Justin.

Al ver que con eso tenía su atención, o bueno parte de ella, siguió hablando.

—Hemos visto los lienzos que Ernie trajo de tu casa, ¿tu los pintaste?

—No entiendo que jodidos tienen que ver los malditos lienzos, Potter. Nunca debí pedirte ayuda, Ernie.

—Por favor, Justin. Esto es algo serio— la forma en como se refirió a él hizo que Justin dejara de estar tan a la defensiva, escucharía lo que tenían que decir y listo.

—Bien, entonces explícame para que yo pueda tomarlo con seriedad.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para hablar, llamando su atención nuevamente.

—Eso que pintaste, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Me refiero, ¿Lo viste? ¿Significa algo quizás?

Justin le escuchó y negó con la cabeza, ante cada una de las opciones.

—No, simplemente lo hice… normalmente después de alguna pesadilla. Ustedes deben de entenderlo. Después de, ya saben —movió la mano restándole importancia pero sin llegar a mencionar la guerra— a veces simplemente me despertaba y esos eran los resultados… los que vio Ernie son de hace medio año como ya le dije.

—Entonces, no haz hablado con nadie, ¿escuchado cualquier cosa?

—¿Cualquier cosa? Sé mas especifico, Ernie. —Justin miró a su amigo con fastidio, solo hablaban sin aclarar nada.

—Él se refiere a cosas sobre los ataques que ha habido, Justin.

Bien, ahora sí que tenían su atención. Se sentó mejor en la silla recargando sus brazos sobre la mesa, viendo de Harry a Ernie.

—¿Por qué habría de saber algo? He escuchado algún comentario, pero realmente no le he prestado atención. Lo más que sé ha sido lo que Ernie me ha dicho hoy en mi departamento, pero ni siquiera me dio detalles de ello.

Tanto Harry como Ernie se miraron sin saber bien qué más preguntar. Justin les miraba atentamente, había algo que se le estaba escapando, pero las cosas no terminaban de encajar. En verdad necesitaba ese cigarrillo.

—Momento… —Justin les observó una vez más: las preguntas sobre haber escuchado, o saber algo, el que estuvieran en el cuartel de aurores— ustedes creen que yo… ¡¿Qué carajos?! ¿Creen qué tengo algo que ver con eso?

En ese instante la puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso al jefe de aurores que entró con la vista fija en Justin.

—Tiene que ver con el hecho, señor Finch-Fletchley, que en esos lienzos ha dejado plasmado no sólo el patrón de nuestro asesino, sino también la forma en cómo ha dejado a sus tres últimas víctimas.

Justin se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo la mirada de los presentes sobre él. Tal vez habría sido mejor no saber nada de eso. Estaba seguro de que necesitaría mas de una cajetilla para tranquilizarse en ese momento.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


End file.
